


Helping Lucretia Out

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Feathers & Featherplay, Female Sneezing, Friendship, Gen, Help, Humor, Nose Tickling, Reader-Insert, Sneezing, Sneezing from Feathers, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: You decide to help Lucretia release a stuck sneeze.Also, a Harvey Street Kids fanfic where none of the Harvey Girls appear? I guess I just wanted to try something different.
Kudos: 1





	Helping Lucretia Out

For some reason, you simply couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last week. Was it because it was cute, funny, or both? Either way, you knew it like the back of your hand.

You were just on a leisurely walk around Harvey Street, when you spotted a little girl with brown hair, which was made into a small ponytail on the side of her head, and a cute white and teal dress as well as sandals. You stopped where you were and looked at her. You knew who she was, and you couldn't help but think something was wrong.

As you approached her, you noticed that her eyelids were halfway shut, and her nose was twitching here and there. And she was giving one squeaky gasp after another, like she was about to sneeze. But she wasn't sneezing. When you got close enough to her, you said her name.

"Lucretia?"

The girl called Lucretia snapped out of her sneezy expression and looked at you with her usual cheerful smile.

"Oh, hi, [Name]," she greeted you. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," you replied. "How about you?"

"I'm okay, too," Lucretia replied. Knowing her, you could tell that was probably an understatement.

"Except..." She gave a brief but audible sniffle, her eyelids lowering once more afterward. "I've got a tickle in my nose..."

Almost as soon as she brought it up, you also felt a tickle rise to your nose. It must have been from the pollen in the air. You decided to bring it up.

"You think it's because of all this pollen?" you asked. You then brought your hand up to rub your nose, countering the tickle.

"Yeah, probably," said Lucretia. "You know how it is, it's something to sneeze at."

She giggled a bit, and you chuckled in agreement. But suddenly she began to inhale again, tilting her neck back.

"Ah, hah..." You expected a bit more than that, but the buildup died before it could really get started. She sighed, then shook her head a little. You could have sworn you could feel a smirk growing on your face.

"M-my nose still tickles..." Lucretia brought her arm up to rub her sleeve underneath her nose for a few seconds. Then she looked up at you, practically making you blush.

"[Name], do you think you could help me get this sneeze out? Pretty please?"

Almost as soon as she finished asking, you nodded, then turned your head this way and that. You couldn't find anything that could make her sneeze at first, but you still wanted to try.

Just then, you felt something land on the top of your head, right in your hair. Your eyes widened, and you reflexively brought your hand up to touch it. You grabbed it and pulled it out, and then saw what it was: a down feather, soft to the touch. It must have been shed from the wings of one of the birds that had been flying in the sky. The sight of it gave you an idea.

"I think I know how to help you," you told Lucretia. It was pretty obvious that she'd seen the feather as well, but she didn't seem to mind.

Holding your newfound tool by its pointy end, you began to move the feather underneath Lucretia's nose. At first she giggled a bit from how much it tickled, the cuteness of which made you smile internally. But then you saw her nose begin to twitch again, and her normally invisible nostrils began to grow and shrink. Her eyelids lowered again, and she gasped.

"Aaaah... Haaaah... Hiiiyeee..."

Her buildup sounded high-pitched and sweet, but desperate. If you closed your eyes during the buildup, you could probably imagine any female you ever knew needing to sneeze. But you kept your eyes open as you continued to tickle her nose, wiggling the feather here and there. You made sure to stroke the rims of her nostrils with the tip of the feather, knowing that would make her extra sneezy.

"Heeehh... Hiiiih... AaaaaaaaAAAAH--" Then, almost sooner than you expected, Lucretia's inhales reached the climax. She was less than ten seconds away from exploding. You pulled the feather away from her face and stood back, hoping she wouldn't spray you. Her eyes squeezed shut, she brought her arm up to cover her mouth, and at last, it came.

"HIIIIIYYYEEEEEEEEEE-CHYIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!"

Lucretia shot her upper body forwards as she sneezed into her arm. You winced in surprise, your eyes wide and your face red. But you had to hold back your feelings of affection for your own safety, even if that was one of the cutest sneezes you'd ever heard.

Just then, almost as soon as you thought Lucretia was done sneezing, she exploded again. This time, in a quick but desperate fit that lasted almost five seconds. At least she kept her arm over her mouth so she wouldn't spray you.

"Haaah-CHYEWWWW!! TCHYUUUUU!! Heehhh-CHOOOOO!!! HAAAH-CHUUUUUU!!! Aaaah... AAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!"

And before you knew it, her sneezing was at last over. Lucretia sulked, her eyes half closed again as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger. You could feel yourself blushing even more, but you couldn't help yourself; you could only hope she didn't notice.

"Wow..." you said to yourself, before you used your manners and blessed her. "Bless you, Lucretia."

"Th-thank you..." Lucretia sniffled, still rubbing her nose. There was something about her doing that that just looked... endearing. "And thank you for getting all those sneezes out of me; they felt really, really good, even if they were really loud."

Just then, you saw Lucretia's eyes widen as she looked up at your face. "[Name]? Are you... blushing?"

You took a deep breath and exhaled, causing some of the redness to disappear from your face.

"Maybe..." you claimed, although it was clear you were denying. But Lucretia just giggled a bit more.

"It's okay, it's not like I'll tell anybody."

You gave a smile of relief, the remaining redness on your face fading away. That was close. That being said, you saw that Lucretia's nose was now a faded red. Perhaps she needed to blow her nose. You could tell when you heard the next sniffle from her.

You reached into your pocket, practically forgetting about what was in your other hand, and pulled out a handkerchief. You held it out for Lucretia, who still had her forefinger underneath her nose.

"You need this?" you asked.

Lucretia smiled gratefully, took the handkerchief and blew her nose, albeit a bit quieter than you were expecting. She then held the handkerchief in both her hands as she wiped her nose, and you looked on with a smile. That being said, you finally remembered that you were still holding the feather you'd tickled her nose with. With her distracted, you brought your feather up to look at it once more. A thought occurred to you.

If this little feather had caused Lucretia to sneeze, perhaps you could use it to help tickle stuck sneezes out of the other kids on Harvey Street as well...


End file.
